Trapped
by Kikyo Cockerham
Summary: The twins get trapped in a maze filled with horrors. Rated T for now may change later depending on how gory it gets
1. The Maze

A haunted labyrinth, a maze with no escape, Hell's Garden all of these are names they give my home. I am Kikyo Cockerham; I live in a pink house in the center of a maze. How was this maze formed and why do I live here? Simple really I was given it by family they made the maze themselves. Who are they? Well I'd be pleased if you'd stop asking stupid questions. Well maybe I should elaborate on myself.

I am Kikyo Cockerham, I'm 25 years old and I live in a pink house in the middle of Hell's Garden. Hell's Garden is a little ways away from Gravity Falls, Oregon. Gravity Falls is indeed that scary place that everything is backwards in it's also nothing like this. There are two Gravity Falls one where the Pines twins rule and one where they do not. The Pines twins? Oh you're asking who they are…. Well they are the key to everything. Do you have any more questions? What is my place in all this? Oh well come to the pink house in the maze and find out for yourself!~

The twins stood infront of the large maze bouncing in anticipation. Today their grunkle Stan was taking them to this mysterious maze out of town to explore. He was only doing it since it was free and Wendy had promised to look after the store while he was gone. He stared awestruck by how large it was, after all the 10ft high overgrown hedges made it rather intimidating. It was also said few got out alive but those who did made claims of a horrible pink house in the middle of the maze. Others made claims of the hedges turning to stone and a hellish pit resided in the middle and who ever got near it would be pushed in by the devil herself! Though almost everyone ignored these claims no one dared to visit it. Dipper Pines was extremely eager to explore this maze and figure out it's mysteries but before he and his twin sister Mabel Pines could run in an old woman walked out walking cane in hand. She wheezed and gasped her frail hand gripping her chest as she fell against one of the hedges.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked worry in his voice. The old woman's eyes almost closed but she wheezed out one thing before dying.

"Don't forget me Dipper…" His eyes widened and he fell back as the old woman turned to dust two things left in her place though. A charm of a pine tree and a charm of a shooting star. Mabel grabbed one up and put it on.

"What a nice old lady to leave us this huh Dipper?" she asked cluelessly Dipper slid the pine tree one around his neck and nodded.

"Enough chit chat let's go inside!" grunkle Stan said and began to walk in where he disappeared. Dipper gasped and grabbed Mabel's hand

"M-Mabel I don't think we should go in"

"What are you talking about silly of course we should!" And with that Mabel ran in with Dipper following behind her. As soon as they entered the maze the sky grew a dark brown color and the mighty intimidating hedges looked as if they were dying. Red lightening cracked against the sky and a wicked laugh ran throughout the maze along with a girlish shriek.


	2. Servant G

Dipper and Mabel began to run through the maze looking for the source of the scream. Vines lashed out grabbing at them tearing their clothes. One cut Mabel's cheek and another Dipper's leg. The twins ran and ran for hours on end or what felt like it but they got nowhere.

"Maybe we should take a break? My feet are getting tired" Mabel said Dipper stared at her

"But what about that scream what if someone is in danger or worse dead?!" He asked frantically Mabel sighed when a green haired girl walked up to them.

"Hi Dipper, Mabel" she said with a nod to each twin her face cold and her eyes hallow. The twins screamed and Dipper pulled Mabel behind him

"Who are you?!" he asked his eyes wide and alert

"I'm Gabby Gle- I mean Servant G" she said quietly hanging her head Dipper took a step forward

"How do you know us?! Where are we?!" He shouted frantically trying to understand. Servant G just looked at them before turning.

"Come with me please Madam wants to see you" Dipper noted a large dot on her neck like a pink dot. He swiped it off making Servant G's head snap up and she jumped.

"What's going on?! Where am I?" Gabby asked desperately her eyes darted around now full of life. She grabbed the boy's shoulders "Where is Kikyo? What did they do to her?" Dipper yelped and tried to pry her hands off of him.

"You're in a maze! You were leading us somewhere and I have no idea who Kikyo is" The voice sounded familiar to her she looked at him in surprise.

"Dipper is that you?" She asked in awe….


	3. Kikyo and Gabby

Dipper stared at her confusion printed on his face. Kikyo glared at her small orb as if she was a gypsy she stood up and began to pace.

"Master I don't know how this happened! I swear!" she screamed staring at a hovering body of a fluffy gray thing whose pink and blue eyes bared into her. She bowed with clenched teeth lowering even her head.

"Master if I could just get Gabby back-" A soft voice spoke it sounded sweet and kind but the words that came from it were harsh and cruel. Something about this creature was menacing.

"ENOUGH! WE HAVE NO NEED FOR GABBY GLEEFUL ANYMORE! THE TWINS CAN NOT FIND OUT WHY WE NEED THEM LETING THT OLD BAT MABEL OUT WAS YOUR FIRSTMSTAKE! DESTROY GABYGEFUL OR YO WILL BE TERMINATED!" Kikyo gasped at the monster before her.

"No please master no! I love Gabby please don't make me destroy her please! I can fix this! Just give me another chance!" she begged her hands clasped shaking them hoping seeing her beg would please the monster and give her more time.

"FINE ONE FINAL CHANCE HAVE GABBY GLEEFUL STEAL THE AMULETS AND RETURN HERE WITHOUT THE TWINS OR ELSE THE PINES TWINS WILL BE PUT ON THE JOB THEMSELVES!" Kikyo nodded and repeated thank you before running off to her cabinet.

After a few hours of getting dressed and making sure they weren't going anywhere Kikyo headed out to get her girlfriend. She appeared out of nowhere in front of them and bowed.

"Hell-" she barely got out as Gabby hugged her

"KIKYO!" she cried and hugged her tighter "You're alive that creature didn't harm you! Oh thank god you're ok.!" Kikyo nodded and just smiled

"Hone can I speak with you for a messily second?" she asked her voice laced with sweetness Gabby nodded and led her away from the twins "Dearie I need you to grab those charms off of those kids for me! Those awful children stole them from me!"

"But they're Dipper and Mabel…."

"NO! Don't be deceived Dipper and Mable died remember?"

"Yes alright I'll get those for you Kikyo" Kikyo smiled as Gabby ran back to her with both charms in hand. Kikyo grabbed Gabby's free hand and began to whisk her away to her home.

"Thank you!~" she sang and slapped Gabby's neck pressing another pink sticker into her neck. She kissed Gabby gently

"Soon this will all be over I swear"


End file.
